Coffee
by Prettycrazy
Summary: So this is just going to be a bunch of small stories all containing coffee. I'm rating it T to be safe for later on maybe. This is all going to be Jibberish.
1. Take 1

_Hi ok this is just going to be a bunch of small stories with no special order, so take it as they come. _

_This little funny idea came when I the other morning followed my morning routine. Nothing works for me in the mornings if I don't have coffee first, and the other morning coffee wasn't available when I got up, so I had to run to the store to buy some first, which resulted in a car problem, hint I hadn't had coffee yet, I get to the store and I decided that I might as well get the one last thing I need for dinner that evening so I buy that too, on my way back to the car I drop the extra thing I bought and the glass container breaks, hint I still hadn't had coffee yet, I get home safely and starts the coffee, when I carry my cup to the table I spill most of it and I give up, takes a sip of what's left in the cup and voila this is what came into my head._

_So I hope you will enjoy and I hope you will all look through all the gramma trouble and such._

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**How to spill coffee.**

He was typing furiously at his computer, annoyed that he was stuck with this damn report. But that was how his line of work went, first the fun part and then the damn paperwork. And always in three copies, with just the right amount of writing, without leaving anything out. He sighed deeply and grabbed his coffee mug, taking a large gulp from it.

This cup was his third in an hour, he tried to excuse it with that the mug was a small one. He was trying to give up caffeine, not so much for his own sake, more for his wife's. She was almost seven months pregnant and very sensitive, which also meant that he now had a stock supply of toothpaste, toothbrushes, mint pastels, gum and something Ziva had given him, to take the smell and taste of coffee.

Suddenly his computer made a weird sound and then the screen when black.

"No no no no no, I was almost done with it, damn technology. Get back on!" his voice got louder and louder as nothing happened, not even him shaking the screen helped. He made a whining sound and tried hitting the keys on the keyboard harder hoping to get some respond from the computer, but all that got him was a lot of beeping sounds and a clearing of throat behind him.

"Destroying federal property will be deducted from your paycheck agent Gibbs!" Director Shepard's voice informed him.

"Well this damn thing won't work, and I was almost done with the report then the screen went black. And I will not write this whole damn thing again by hand." He pointed at her.

"Well maybe if you asked nicely I would help you!" she lifted an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Fine if you think you can fix it then be my guest!" he leaned back in his chair and watched her press a few keys and the screen turned on again, and she looked at him.

"So where you done or almost done?"

"Done!" he simply answered not wanting to add those small unimportant things and jeopardize the whole report again. He watched as she pressed buttons and then he heard the printer send out his report.

"See now, just treat it right Jethro and it will be much more cooperative, now I will just save it and…." She never got any further, because she tipped over his coffee mug and its contents spilled into the computer and it just made a hissing sound then it said poof and a tiny bit of smoke rose from the machine.

"Uhm I guess the Director's paycheck will be a little smaller this month, since she destroyed federal property!" he smirked and rose as she rose to a stand as well.

"Nah, I don't think so Jethro. You see actually it is your entire fault!"

"How can it ever be my fault?" he leaned against his desk by his hip.

"See you are the reason for me expanding, and since the cup tipped due to the fact that I'm 7 months pregnant with your child, then actually you've ruined two different federal properties, your directors figure and now a computer!" she smirked.

"I'm sorry Director, but you need to take the deduction in my paycheck, up with my wife. She will not be happy about it, I know her. And she is a red head so…" he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"Well I guess we could see through fingers this time, with the computer, but I know SecNav would love to keelhaul you for getting me pregnant!" Jenny winked at him and gave him a kiss as he place a hand on top of their child. "Just don't tell him about the computer while you apologize for taking me off the marked."

He guided her towards the elevator to take her home for a good night's rest as he said "Well no need to cry over spilled coffee right!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_I hope you enjoyed it, and found it funny. Please leave a little review._


	2. Take 2

_First of all thank you for your reviews, aserene, Special Agent Stace, MissJayne, Captain Weirdo and 4sweetdreams – and of course thank you to all of who has put this or me on alert._

_Now just to clarify something here – this is not one chaptered story this is going to be all short one-shots on "why" the coffee ends up getting spilled._

_Disclaimer: Yes I am the proud owner of NCIS and I am happy that you all enjoy it. NOT!!!! If that was true I must say that I probably wouldn't have time to do this, plus if I had we would have not lost Jenny, we would have seen Gibbs "married" again and of course to Jenny – and Abby would get to see a real Gibblet. And this disclaimer goes for ALL that I do here._

************************************************************************************

He was standing in the room watching Tony conduct an interrogation, Gibbs style. The silent but still very authoritive figure. Gibbs was getting more and more impressed with Tony's skills. He only remembers one other he was just as impressed with, Jenny. She was a fast learner and had better than great instincts. She owned that same gut feeling he had. The memories of her as a probie made him smile, and let out a small chuckle.

"What is it that's so funny Jethro?" she asked right behind him.

He was shocked at her voice but never showed it "Just a memory Jen, just a memory!"

"Hmm….from the look on your face I would guess that it is a fond memory, care to share?" she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I was just remembering you as a new agent. And I thought about how great and perceptive you where!"

"Where? I'm still great Jethro. In fact I'm still so good that I can tell you that you are wasting your time interrogating that man in there. He is not your guy and he doesn't know a thing!" she was walked close to him, invading his personal space.

"And how do you know that?" he didn't back down.

She took his coffee cup out of his hand and sipped it before handing it back "Call it women's intuition!"

"I know you are good Jen, but you are not that good, spill!" he crossed his arms.

"Fine, Brown's team is on their way back with the murderer, caught red handed an hour ago, the poor girl will be alright but not for at least a few weeks!" she starred him down.

"So I've already been wasting an hour?"

"Kind of yes Jethro, but see it as Tony getting to practice!" she winked and made to turn for the door when he grabbed her arm and spun her around, then pressed her up against the one-way window.

"Then stay and enjoy the show!" he suggested huskily.

"Jethro to be able to enjoy the show I will have to look at Tony since you've shut of the sound!" Jenny was amused at the amount of desire she saw in his eyes.

"Nah!" was all he said before his lips was planted firmly on hers, tasting his coffee on her lips, he softly ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth for him to deepen the assault. And he wasn't slow to grab the invite. He deepened the kiss even more, explored her oral captivity. Slowly his free hand grabbed the stack of papers she was holding and pulled it out of her grasp and dropped it to the floor, not caring how it landed.

She began half heartedly to protest when he took her paperwork from her but, as he twisted his mouth to explore hers from another angle, her protest died, instead she ran a hand up his chest to curl it around his neck, the other tried to relieve him of the coffee cup, but when she reached it, instead of grabbing hold of it, she got it knocked out of his hand. But neither of them cared to look at what happened to it. He hooked her leg around his hip, and rubbed himself up against her.

As soft moans escaped them both, the coffee seeped out on the floor besides them.

*****************************************************************************************************

_Review please!!!!_


	3. Take 3

**Again thank you to all my reviewers, ****Allisone****, ****primrose-lh****, ****Miss CJK****, ****aserene****, ****MissJayne****, ****Captain Weirdo**** and ****ceciilee****.**

**One more clarification – all these one shots will be posted as they pop up in my head. Which will make it in a completely random order.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS being mine – yep definitely in my dreams.**

He hadn't been home for almost two weeks, and that combined with being a newlywed didn't go well. He should have been spending these past two weeks in bed, naked with his wife. He smiled at that thought, his wife. He'd been down that road many times but only once before felt that same joy and happiness.

He had wanted to go down this road many times with her, but she had refused to marry him, told him it would just mean bad luck if they got married and he finally would have papers that stated she was his. He laughed softly at his thoughts again, Jenny Shepard was his. Jenny Shepard was now his wife, Mrs. Gibbs, even though she refused to go by that name. Told him to many had already tried that.

He took a sip of the coffee he got in the airport, and studied the scenery, he was almost home. When the car pulled up at the side of the road in front of their house, he was a little disappointed to find it dark. But he quickly reasoned with his thoughts, that of course it was dark, nobody dared calling the Director of NCIS at 3 am just to tell her to wait up. A new smile spread over his lips as he realized all the benefits it came with, that he could crawl into bed with her and wake her up by kissing her senseless. Oh how his fingers itched to touch her soft skin again.

He thanked the driver and hoisted his duffel bag up on his shoulder, walking fast to the door. When he got to it, he bent down and tipped the white lamp situated besides the door mat, he found his key and opened the door. Tiptoed inside, and dumped his duffel bag behind the door, he took a sip from his coffee as he approached the stairs. Just before he took the first step, a whirling mass of red and pink jumped him knocking his coffee cup from his hand, letting it drop to the floor. But he was way too busy to even begin to think about the coffee seeping into the rug in the hall.

He kissed his wife as if his life depended on it. "Oh God Jen I've missed you!" he breathed out as she kissed down his jaw.

"And you think I've missed you less?" she panted out when she broke free from his body for just a second.

"Nope!" was his short and précis answer before he backed her to the wall and tightened his grip on her buttocks. Once he had her supported against the wall he released one arm from the jacket he was wearing and then the other throwing the jacket in some unknown direction to them. When she moaned as he deepened their kiss, he felt himself get even more exited, and he quickly kicked of his shoes, only to stop dead in his tracks as soon as they were off.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked a little confused, and it only grew when Jethro just laughed.

"I was just thinking that thank God you are way too occupied to notice that I have now spilt coffee all over the floor and just stepped in it!" Jenny joined in on the laughing and quickly caught Jethro's lips and got him guided in their heated kiss to move towards the bedroom, leaving coffee footprints all the way.

**Now use your imagination as to what happens next. And then please review. Thank you!**


	4. Take 4

**Ok just realized that I forgot to upload a new one, and thanks to MyOwnWorstCritic's advertisement in her story I remembered that I have a few more stories ready for uploading, so if I get enough reviews on this one maybe I'll be sweet and nice and promise an update tomorrow. **

**But thank you for the reviews to: ****MissJayne****, ****primrose-lh****, ****4sweetdreams****, ****bluemoon909****, ****aserene**** and ****MyOwnWorstCritic****.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I am the proud owner of……uhm…….. a blue stationwagon and that's about it! NCIS is not for sale yet, but the second it goes out for bidding I'm there!**

*******************************************************************************

She had called him to her office three hours ago and she hadn't sounded all that cheerful, in fact she hadn't been cheerful for a long time now. And it was beginning to take a toll on his nerves. He didn't want his wife unhappy, he didn't want his boss unhappy – but he just couldn't face either of them right now, even though it would only be one person.

But he had more than once been the receiver of what an angry Jenny Shepard was capable off.

He knew he couldn't or at least shouldn't wait much longer before he faced the dragon, he looked around at his team who all looked back at him, supportive. He emptied his coffee cup and threw it in the bin, then got up and sighed deeply. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked around.

"Better go for a coffee run first boss, bring the director a good coffee when you go to her!" Tony suggested, and Gibbs just nodded. He walked to the elevator and disappeared, the doors closing just as Jenny walked out on the catwalk.

"TONY!"

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted her and received a disapproving stare.

"Where the hell is Gibbs?" she looked at him and Tony just lifted his shoulders to say 'I don't know' then Jenny crossed her arms in front of her and bellowed "Tony where is my husband?"

"Coffee run ma'am!" was the reply this time

"Fine, tell him he better get his sorry derriere upstairs when he returns or I'm filing for divorce!" with that Jenny turned around and walked to her office, slamming the door behind her just as Gibbs returned.

"Boss you better get upstairs to Jenny, or you will be hitting the 5th divorce!" Tony warned and watched as Gibbs took a deep swallow from the coffee and headed for the stairs, taking two at a time, with two coffees in hand.

When he reached Jenny's office he looked at Cynthia, who shrugged her shoulders and simply pointed at the door, Gibbs walked to the door, and was just about to open the door when Jenny pulled both open and immediately bellowed.

"AGENT GIBBS WHEN I ORDER YOU TO MY OFFICE I EXPECT YOU TO BE HERE WITHIN AT LEAST AN HOUR NOT THREE AND A HALF!" then she turned and walked in to the office waiting for him to enter and close the door, that task was quickly taken care off. She could feel him right behind her, and smirked when he reached around her with a cup of coffee.

"Peace offering?" she asked

"Are we at war?" he simply replied

"I don't know you tell me!" she said and turned around facing him.

"I don't think so, you are just scary when you are so angry for that long a period!" Gibbs tilted his head and smiled at her.

"Oh so you think I'm scary? Well I can easily scare you even more!" Jenny smiled a brilliant smile at him that made his eyes light up.

"I don't think that's possible!" He stated.

"I'm pregnant!" she looked him dead in the eye with a smile on her lips, that widened when he just dropped the coffees he had been holding, mouth open wide. His brain slowly trying to understand the information he had just gotten.

**Please review and then I maybe will upload a new one tomorrow!**


	5. Take 5

**Ok first of all thank you so much to all my reviewers: ****ParisNeverEnded****; ****MissJayne****; ****LilMissJenny****; ****aserene****; ****ceciilee****; ****primrose-lh****; ****MyOwnWorstCritic****; ****Allisone****; ****CrimsonShepard**** and ****.se**

**And second it's not because I didn't get enough reviews that I didn't upload a new one, no my baby boy has the chicken pox and suddenly it went from good to bad, and now finally back to good again.**

**So, sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides the characters you might not know.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo**

She was tired, dead tired. She had been working nonstop for almost 72 hours. And the majority of those many hours were spent in MTAC. The only times she was out of MTAC was to go where she couldn't send others and when she needed some papers. And the only times while in MTAC she was interrupted was when Gibbs stopped by to hand her coffee or food.

When she stepped out of MTAC after having said the final command to the op she had been following very closely, the first thing she met was Gibbs' lips. Giving her a hello kiss, they had been a couple for about a year. And everybody knew about it. When his lips released hers he pulled her into a warm hug.

"Oh boy I've missed that!" she breathed out, putting her arms around his midsection.

"Me too!" he said and pulled her a little closer.

"Jethro!" she scolded mildly, giving a small chuckle.

"What is it Jen?" he smiled down at her, fully knowing that she could feel something poking her.

"I've only been in there for what…." She looked at her wrist watch "…73 hours Jethro, you can't possibly be that needy, can you?" Jenny tried to keep the smirk from spreading from her mind to her face.

Gibbs simply nodded very eagerly, and Jenny burst out laughing and hugged him closer. "Are you able to walk down the stairs!" she questioned still laughing.

"Of course I left our coffee down there!" he indicated the direction with his head, and she quickly fastened her eyes on the two cups standing on his desk. She grabbed his hand and began descending the stairs, quickly arriving at Gibbs's desk, grabbing a cup and taking a sip from it. She let the scolding hot coffee burn down her throat, ending it with a content sigh.

"You happy now?" Gibbs questioned as he glared at her.

"Very!" was all she said before closing her eyes again while taking a new sip. Enjoying the feeling of the coffees warmth spreading through her tired body.

"Jen?" she heard Jethro's voice caress her nickname.

She opened her eyes, and stopped in shock. Everybody's eyes were fixed on her, actually on her and Gibbs. She looked around, and then back at Jethro, who was kneeling in front of her. She opened her mouth several times only to close it again.

"Jen…"Gibbs tried again, but was interrupted by the squeal Abby let out, he looked down at the jewelry casing he was holding in his hand. After he heard a whispered sorry from Abby, he looked up again, and smiled. Then a small laugh escaped him, as Jenny in her shocked state stood there looking at him without having moved an inch, not even dropping the coffee on the floor between them made her move.

"Jenny, will you marry me?" Gibbs finally asked.

Jenny only dared to nod her head yes, she didn't trust her voice the slightest. As the applause broke the silence Jenny threw her arms around Gibbs and kissed him deeply, the slightly bent angle she was in made the step forward to kiss him, right in the middle of the puddle of coffee, her foot slipped and it send them both to the floor, still tightly locked in a kiss.

When they broke apart Gibbs sat them up, him on his butt in the coffee and her on her knees, he slipped the ring on her finger and smiled.

She leaned over him, held up the hand with her ring and whispered "So it wasn't need that was poking me, it was this!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**What did you think was poking her??? NO……not that I would NEVER write anything like that! LOL **

**Leave me a little word please – I have 30 reviews for these so far, BUT I have like 1500 visitors on here so just take a tiny minute and tell me what you thought of it. Thank you!**


	6. Take 6

**Thanks to all my reviewers: ****aserene****; ****primrose-lh****; ****grdkaitlyn****; ****MyOwnWorstCritic****; ****BabyBoomBoom0029****; ****MissJayne****; ****Allisone****; ****ParisNeverEnded****; ****LilMissJenny**** and ****Miss CJK****.**

**First of all I'm so sorry for the long wait with the update! I hope you can forgive me and will review anyways. This little one short is the first that I'm not completely satisfied with, but I hope it doesn't show. I've re-written it a few times but always ends out the same so I guess that it's as good as it gets.**

**Second, if anybody got any ideas for where or why to spill coffee feel free to send them to me. And thanks to those who's already done so – they are all in the works now.**

**Third, I love it that you guys a bugging me to update but please my mailbox is not working well with 13 pm every day from each of ya! Thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************************************************************

He had been out on a case for a little over four days only been home to change his cloths and it had always been during mid afternoon so Jenny hadn't been home. He had seen her cross the catwalk a few time during this time. Giving him a small wave as she passed. Only once during the past four days had their path crossed so he had been able to touch her. And the second his fingertips had made contact with her body he had crashed her up against the wall, kissing her feverishly. Making sure her air supply was cut shot as long his lips was on hers. She had her hands full of papers so she didn't have the luxury of being able to touch him back.

_She had found the information his team had failed getting their hands on. He had been more than thrilled, he got to kiss his fiancé after three days of not seeing her and she had the information he needed to possibly close the case. _

Now he was on his way back to headquarters, only to drop of his team and their murderer and then he would go straight to his wife's office. Paper work would have to wait for tomorrow, the only thing on his mind was taking his fiancé home, and enjoy some time alone with her, eat dinner with her and then hopefully get her into the hot tub with him so he could lure in some massage maybe and if he was lucky something more than that.

When they arrived at headquarters, Gibbs hurried out of the car, throwing the keys towards Tony.

"You park and lock it ok, I have to go?" he began his journey toward the elevator.

"But boss you signed for the car, then you have to return it. Agency rules, or rater your future wife's rules!" Tony tried to tell.

"Bend her rules will you. I need to have a little discussion with her first." He answered and entered the elevator while showing the two coffee's in his hands. He quickly arrived at the catwalk and crossed it in a hurry, and straight passed Cynthia, ignoring her protests as always, and threw the door open. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her.

Her office was filled with all sorts, shapes and sizes of wedding gowns, but currently Jenny wasn't wearing anything but a pair of panties, her stockings and hands covering her breasts.

Gibbs dropped both coffees on the floor and felt his body react immediately to the sight of a practically naked Jenny. He kicked the door shut and locked it, and began to pull of his jacket.

"Jethro, it's also bad luck if you see the dress before the wedding!" Jenny simply placed her hands on her scarcely clad hips which in turn also meant that she uncovered her breasts and that only planted a huge smile on her lovers face.

"With you standing like that, well then I can honestly say, I haven't seen any dresses at all!" he smirked as he reached her, and quickly covered her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.


	7. Take 7

**Thank you to all my loverly reviewers: losingmymind2 Miss CJK MissJayne grdkaitlyn CrimsonShepard primrose-lh, MyOwnWorstCritic, aserene.**

**So sorry for the long wait for this update but I wasn't satisfied with it, so I wanted to perfect it, so said so done.**

**Enjoy and remember to review!**

*********************************************************

It was a sunny Thursday morning, Tony was sitting at his desk enjoying the fact that he had no paperwork what so ever, it had been a very slow week so finally the team had time for catching up on paperwork, plus they had been enjoying the joke that the stack of papers to sign off on kept growing at assistant director Leon Vance.

Of course Director Shepard would be returning on Monday but hopefully Vance had minimized the stack by then. The elevator door opened on it's ping, and out of it strode their fearless leader. Ever since he and Jenny had become parent to a beautiful baby girl, five months ago, he'd had a small spring-like quality to his walk and always with a smile on his face.

"Morning boss!" Tony dared.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, morning. I hope you are ready for a visit. Your director is on her way to inspect her work zone before her return on Monday!"

"Really, will she bring Celia?" Tony was on his feet right away.

"I don't know DiNozzo, I left home before her, because I wanted to warn you, tell Abby and enjoy Vance squirm under her glare." He smirked with delight.

And they all quickly began to tidy up their desks, Gibbs smiled even more at the "fear" the promise of a visit from Jen instilled in his agents. And he smiled at the joy it brought him from just thinking about Jenny returning to the job, the prospect of getting to see her every day, all day.

A little past an hour later, the elevator pinged again and out of it stepped a very fresh and summer like Jenny and a smiling Celia. Abby's high pitched voice was heard cooing the baby's name and Tony quickly reached for the baby and was happy to get her into his arms before Abby, and stuck out his tongue her way, making Jenny and Gibbs laugh loudly.

"Hello everybody, did you guys clean just because Jethro left early to tell you I was coming?"

A corous of 'Hi Jenny' left everybody's lips and Tony supplied "No we cleaned out our desks because Celia might come!" he and Abby was tickling the baby's stomach, receiving large smiles in return.

"And I see you didn't clean your desk Jethro!" Jenny turned to her husband and handed him a coffee.

"I don't need to, because no matter who they cleaned for, its still to impress you, and I've already done that to you otherwise I would not be married to you and I know that for sure. So why should I try to impress you again?"

"Maybe to make me happy and more corporative!" she suggested as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Why would you need more impressing to be corporative?"

"Well you never know. Maybe you've done something that needs……" Celia interrupted her mother's speech with a loud wail, and Tony quickly handed over the baby, who very fast informed that she was hungry. Gibbs looked at his wife as she gave their daughter her bottle and return to Gibbs"…something that needs an impressive act to make what you did ok." Now Jenny had caught the entire teams attention.

"What have you done boss-man?" Abby questioned, already taking Jen's part in this, even before any reason was given.

"I don't know Abbs, you'll have to ask my wife?" Gibbs never took his questioning glare from Jenny's eyes, and his hand was still stroking Celia's hair.

"Boss I think you're really in the dog house, look at the Director's face?" Tony tried a loud whisper.

"That's just her blank face Tony, the unreadable one. It either means kiss me now or what you said that I'm in the dog house!" Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

Everybody was starring at Jenny, waiting for her explosion or for her to leave them all standing like that, starring. But she was standing absolutely still.

"Jen, honey please say or do something!" This time Gibbs pleaded.

"Do you know how much I'm looking forward to returning to my job?" she asked and he immediately nodded his head yes. "I love Celia with all my heart and I would love to spend every single minute of the day with her, but I need to work as well otherwise I'll go mad, and you know that!" she said and shifted her baby girl a little to be more comfortable.

He stepped back a little and looked her square in the eye "I know all this Jenny, what's wrong what did I do?"

"I'm pregnant!"

All mouths dropped, and everybody glare between their bosses. Everybody had followed the coffee cup falling in slow motion to the floor. Gibbs looked at Jenny with open mouth and huge eyes, and he kept it that way until Jenny's face broke into a smile.

"So I guess another maternity leave will be needed soon, my doctor suspects that I'm about 7 weeks!"

"Wow boss you work fast." Tony blurted out, and lucky for him that the coffee which had been dropped to the floor had slowly made its way to the electrical wires underneath McGee's desk and made his side of the bullpen go dark and sparks flying everywhere, the fact that Gibbs was sheltering Jenny, Celia and their unborn child with his own body, made Tony one head slap short.

Please leave me a little review!


	8. Take 8

**Thank you very much to all my reviewers: ****primrose-lh****, ****Pandora of Ithilien****, ****BabyBoomBoom0029****, ****MyOwnWorstCritic****, ****aserene****, ****MissJayne****, ****Miss CJK**** and ****Lost in Romance****.**

**And thank you to all my new alerters!**

**And as you've guessed I've decided to treat you all to a SECOND story in ONE WEEK!**

**I can't promise that this is what I will do every week but the stories are coming along – and thank you to all the funny and hmm…..creative ways to spill coffee – feel free to send more ideas.**

**Enjoy…**

*******************************************************************************

"Ziva, have you seen Gibbs anywhere?" McGee began the morning by asking.

"No I saw him when I got in, then he said something about Abby's lab and that he owed her a Caf Pow, so maybe he is down there!" was her blunt reply as she kept filling out her forms. McGee rose from his chair and walked to the elevator and pressed for Abby's lab's floor. On his way there he stumbled upon a dropped coffee cup right in the middle of the walking aisle.

"That's the fourth in just a few days!" he picked the cup up and walked the rest of the way to Abby.

_20 minutes earlier_

Gibbs had been itching to just give Jen a hello kiss, they had been secretly dating for almost four months now, and they didn't need DiNozzo to start up the betting pools, so they had decided upon being very discreet. Gibbs was a little disappointed in his team, neither of his top lead investigators hadn't noticed a change, and at the same time he was more than happy for it. Cynthia had called him on his cell telling him that his desk phone was out of order and all his calls was being directed to his cell, and that Abby had something for him to look over.

On his way down to her lap suddenly an arm came out from one of the side rooms, grabbed his lapels and pulled him inside, which resulted in him dropping his coffee, but he didn't mind. He knew the owner of that hand and the owner of such actions, and he knew that the owner was an expert in secrecy. And if making out in a broom closet, undisturbed, with Jenny was the secrecy she wanted to spice up, that is what he would do.

"Jenny this is so cliché!" He breathed out in a whisper between kisses.

"I know, but I only have one hour today where I'm not in meetings or out of office so you have to live with it!" she attacked his lips once more, while hands explored and grabbed.

As Jenny began to open up his pants he put a hand over hers to pause her "You want me that bad?"

"Definitely, and just so you know it, it's the coffee taste that turns me on!" he quirked an eyebrow and went in deep for a bruising kiss, and let her have her way with him, not that he was a passive participant, but he loved it when she took control like this.

They vaguely registered McGee passing the door in the middle of their act. But shortly after they were leaning against the wall panting hard and heavy, Gibbs pressed a loving kiss to Jen's lips and looked her in the eye, he didn't want to ruin their moment, and he wanted to stay like this forever. It wasn't often that Gibbs was at a loss for words but today was an exception. Lucky Jenny was smirking and helped him break the silence.

"So Leroy you wanna hang out after school, I mean since you and I go steady now we might as well take it out of the closet!" she did the entire sentence with a chewing gum act on, and it had them both laughing hard.

"Well I guess it is very teenager-ish what we just did!"

"You guess? Jethro we had sex in a broom closet, I'll see you at eight!" she kissed him again and smoothed out her clothing before she slowly opened the door, looking around noticing no one she motioned for him to follow.

Just as Gibbs closed the door, Tony came running around the corner, slipping in the coffee spill Gibbs's cup had left on the floor.

"Whoa, oh Boss there you are we've been looking for you. Director!" Tony nodded his head in Jenny's direction.

"I've just been talking with the director, I'm her security detail for her Barcelona trip in two weeks, you know this DiNozzo!" he head slapped the young guy before Tony left.

"You are my security detail for Spain?" she quickly asked.

"Yep!"

"Who says I want you with me?"

"You've seduced me four times in three days, resulting in me spilling my newly fetched coffee every single time. I want a whole week with nothing but you and me, and of course your meetings, but when we go back to the hotel, I can rip of your cloths and make love to you all night." With that he dropped a passionate quick kiss to her lips and left for Abby's lab.

Review please.


	9. Take 9

Jenny was running around, her hair tied back with a bandana, Gibbs's old NIS shirt was covering a bright green blouse, her torn jeans completed her look. The music was on fairly loud in the kitchen where she, Celia and Mike was baking cookies for Celia's birthday. Two year old Mike was sitting on the counter throwing flour up into the air, making both of his female company laugh. Celia was standing on a stool next to Jen, poking out small princess figures and adding chocolate pieces to all of them.

Jenny was singing along with the music they had on, making Celia smile and sing her toddler version next to her, the sounds like lyrics. Jenny was smiling at her daughter and even more when she turned to look at Mike – her son was a spitting image of his father, even covered in flour.

The three in the kitchen was to engaged in what they were doing and what they were seeing that they didn't noticed their last family member was standing in the door way watching them with a smile on his face. He looked at his son who was trying to impress his mother by throwing flour up into the air and smiling at her afterwards, he had been a surprise to both Gibbs and Jenny, especially since he was already on his way four months after Celia was born. Celia his baby girl, no matter how old she got, she would always be daddy's baby girl, he watched her look lovingly up at her mother, admiring Jenny. Jenny his love the only thing that kept him on that narrow path between right and wrong, his only support when things got out of hand, the only one who could truly understand him. He knew that it was true love, he was always looking forward to seeing her, and hated to be separated from her. He watched her take her coffee cup up in her hand, throw her head back delicately to laugh at her children interacting. He walked slowly over towards them as he watched Jenny drink from her cup.

Jenny placed the cup back down and a few seconds later Jethro wrapped his arms quickly around her midsection, kissing her neck. Causing Jenny to tip over her cup, spilling her coffee onto the counter, mixing it with the flour on there.

"Honey I'm home!" he mumbled into her neck.

"Jethro, You scared me!" Jenny exclaimed loudly while reaching for the cloth to whip up the liquid.

"I know, I'm sorry." He stilled her hand and twisted her around to kiss her, receiving a squinted up face from his daughter when the kiss ended. "Hi princess C, what are you and mommy doing?" Gibbs picked up his little girl.

"Backing cookies, Mickey is helping too!" she pointed to her floured up brother on the counter.

"I can see that princess. Tomorrow you will be birthday princess C, and we will have lots of people over, are you looking forward to that?" Celia simply nodded and smiled.

"Gwampa coming morrow!" Mike added crawling over to his mother who quickly picked him up so he wouldn't crawl straight through the coffee.

"That's right darling, your grandfather is coming tomorrow too!" Jenny kissed her sons cheek.

"How old will you be tomorrow?" Gibbs asked and leaned back up against the counter top.

"Four!" Celia answered proudly and showing her father four fingers as well.

"Yeah you will be four years old tomorrow, and now you and your brother better go upstairs for your bath." Jenny said as she lowered Mike to the floor, brushing of all the flour of her shirt.

"No mommy we are doing cookies!" Celia squirmed in Jethro's arms and was quickly lowered as her brother to the floor.

"I know honey but mommy's coffee ruined the batter, so I have to make a new batch, and since daddy is the reason that mommy spilt it, he will help!" Jenny smirked at Jethro.

"Daddy." A very accusing Celia said as she shook her head at her father, receiving a laugh from both of her parents. The two children ran out of the kitchen and the tramping sounds indicated they were on their way upstairs.

"So mommy are you ready for a house full of kids tomorrow?" Gibbs pulled her into him and placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

"If you mean you and DiNozzo then yes I am!" she smirk and pulled his head down for a deeper kiss.


	10. Take 10

Gibbs had been waiting in line for over twenty minutes, he hated waiting and especially for his coffee. He had been working nonstop for close to 72 hours and he was in need of coffee to stay awake. When it finally was his turn the young girl behind the counter recognized him and immediately began making his usual. And quickly after she passed him the large cup and looked at him a tad bit scared.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long Agent Gibbs, but we have a new guy who just started today and he keeps breaking things."

"It is alright Cassie, I just hope that you made it your usual strong, I'm going to need it."

"I did!" the young girl smiled and turned to the next customer.

Gibbs placed the cup on a table as he buttoned up his jacket as the rain started. Then he ran out of the store and jumped into his car, trying to avoid the pouring rain and avoid spilling his coffee. He started the engine to stay warm.

After about ten minutes he decided to drive back to NCIS. Gibbs was use to handling more than just driving, but today it annoyed him enormously that he had to drive with his coffee in his hand.

"So typical Jen. Only you would buy a car without cup holders." He said out loud to no one but himself. Then his phone went off too, the only place possible to place the cup was between his legs, he did so carefully and answered his phone.

"Gibbs!"

"Jethro…" came the airy reply from the other end.

"Yes Jen it is me, you are the one who called remember. You know what actually now that I have you, why did you buy a car without cup holders, a car without cup holders to the most caffeine addicted couple on earth. I swear that this is what happens when you send of a pregnant woman, alone, to the car dealer and the young guy starts flirting and…."

"JETHRO!" she this time yelled into the phone.

"Yep?"

"I'm in labor, so cut the chitchat and get your behind right home right now!"

Gibbs was shocked at her statement, and without thinking pressed the accelerator harder to get to Jenny faster, but it also resulted in him pressing the coffee cup together and the coffee spilled out "Auch, aw aw oh God Shit!"

"Oh is it a bad time, I'm so sorry dear, but your kid decided that now was the time!" she said sarcastically and began groaning as another contraction hit her.

"I'm home with you in less than two minutes Jen, hang in there!" he hung up the phone and looked down at his pants and the coffee cup, he picked up the cup and threw it out of the window.

He was out of the car before it was holding still, he ran towards Jenny who was already out on the porch, surrounded by her security.

"Jethro what happened?"

"No cup holders Jen." was his short reply as he shot the agents around them a dirty look.

"Oh."

"Yeah so I hope that this kid is ok, and that, if so happens that I'm too badly burned and can't help you out with more, that one is enough."

"Oh I think that you will be alright, if I do remember correctly, I ended up like this due to another burn that had to be comforted."

"But that time I didn't spill coffee!" He helped her into the car and they took off towards the hospital.


	11. Take 11

**Thank you to all my reviewers and alerters – I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**Here is another little story for you all – and I hope you still think I'm staying within the limits of T-rated story.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**auauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauaua**

Jenny was wrapped up in her robe, sitting on their bed, holding a hand over her mouth to try and stifle the laughter that was pressing to get out.

Jethro was standing in the door to their bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower body, hair dripping with water, one hand on his hip and the other one supporting him up against the doorframe. They were both looking towards the door of their bedroom.

"I can't believe that you said that Jen?" for about the first time in a long time did Gibbs sound disbelieving.

"What else did you want me to say?" she laughed and he quickly joined.

_A few week earlier_

_Celia had just gotten home after having spend the entire Saturday at her friend's house, Jethro had picked her up on his way back from the store, Mike was home trying to get out of cleaning his room. As soon as he heard his dads car enter the driveway he jumped down the stairs, he loved spending time with his sister, but she had decided after turning 7 that she didn't want to spent as much time with her brother as usually._

_Jethro and Celia enter through the front door and went to the kitchen immediately. Celia hugged her baby brother hello and then sat down at the kitchen table, looking towards her parents with a frown on her face._

_Jethro walked over to Jenny who was cutting up vegetables for dinner and gave her kiss, placing his hand on the small of her back talking to her quietly._

"_Honey how was your day with Melinda?" Jenny asked after Jethro told her that Celia had been quiet the entire way home._

"_It was ok."_

"_Just ok? You two terrorists didn't do anything destructive at all, like you use to?" Jen smiled towards Gibbs who simply smiled back and place the arm around her shoulders._

"_No because Melinda's mom's very pregnant and could have the baby any day so she didn't want us to be noisy or messy, and judging from the look on her face when she said it. We just went to Mel's room and played." Celia explained._

"_Then why the frowning face pumpkin?" Jethro asked._

"_When are you two going to have a baby, almost everybody else's moms pregnant or just had a baby, in my class, why aren't you?" Celia kept the frown in place._

"_But honey daddy and me have you and Mike!"_

"_But everybody else also has a brother or a sister already but are getting one more, we want another one too!" the frown stayed and was now enhanced with the crossed arms of both Celia and Mike._

"_Well we are not planning to have more of you two, can you guys imagine one more of each of you, look around at the mess you two make, it will be double with two more, and poor Noemi can't keep up with you two as it is!" Jenny explained_

Celia and Mike had kept begging for more siblings for the following weeks, and each time Gibbs and Jenny had given them the same explanation.

Today was Sunday and the family was still asleep, well that meant the kids was still asleep, Jenny and Jethro had been awake for a while now, enjoying some alone time in bed for once. This was the first Sunday where they didn't have to be anywhere, in a long time. And normally when the clock was eight they would have two kids jumping around them.

"Uhm, this is nice for a change!" Jen mumbled and nuzzled his neck.

"Definitely. It is nice to be able to enjoy the fact that my wife sleeps naked, in the morning also and not only during nighttime." Gibbs kissed her again and deepened the kiss once more.

"Uhm want to take this to the showers, you will never know when our peaceful time will be interrupted, at least they don't jump us in the shower" Jen chuckled as Gibbs quickly got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom with her in his arms.

They had been kissing feverishly for a long time, hands had been roaming, cupping and pulling for just as long, when Jethro decided that enough was enough now he wanted to finish the deal, he lifted Jenny up and she wrapped her legs around his midsection just as he sank into her. He had only trusted a few times when their bathroom door was practically kicked open and revealed Celia and Mike standing in front of them with a tray in their hands. Both Jenny and Jethro were completely open to their kids' view, nothing to shield them.

"Mom, dad what are you doing?" Celia asked with her typical frowning face, which Mike mirrored.

"If you two want that baby you get out now!" Jen said loud and stern and quickly both kids disappeared with wide eyes. Gibbs let her down and leaned back in the spray from the shower head, and blew out his breath. The mood had quickly changed.

And now they were sitting on the bed, looking at the morning coffee their kids had brought them, as the smashed coffee mugs and spilled coffee mixed on the floor.

**Auauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauauau**

**I hope you like it! I love this au world – you can make them do anything you want! LOL Well Review!!!! Please!!!!**


	12. Take 12

Ok so some people found it HORRIFIC that the kids walked in on their parents, some found it funny, and some wanted more. I decided to have the parents smooth things out with the kids or have someone else do it. Yep I couldn't decide to do one or the other so I did both.

Hope you will enjoy!!!

Dinner was over and while Jenny and Jethro took care of the dishes their kids was upstairs doing their homework.

Jethro took the newly washed plate from Jenny's hand and began drying it. Then he sighed softly.

"What do you want to ask about Jethro?" Jenny smiled at him.

"I was just wondering about what you said to the kids last Sunday." He shook his head.

"What did I say to them? Oh no I didn't promise them something again now did I?" she ran a foam coated hand through her hair.

"Well yeah kind of Jen!"

"What?" a slight panic spread in her, she had a few months ago promised their kids a Saturday in the park with ice cream and of course an emergency had come up at the navy yard, she will never forget the looks on their faces as she left.

"A baby." Jethro stated simple.

"Oh my outburst as our children interrupted our Sunday morning uhm….shower." Jethro nodded "that wasn't a promise!" she pointed at him.

"A little Jen, you yelled that if they wanted that baby they got out now, that is a promise they did disappear!" he pointed back at her, she closed her hand around his pointing finger and kissed it. She grabbed her coffee mug and walked out the kitchen, Jethro knew she was off to send the kids to the showers and continued his part of dishwashing.

Jenny entered her kids study room and looked over their homework, satisfied with what she saw, she took a drink from her coffee.

"Kids go get ready for a shower!" she instructed and walked towards the door, Celia ran past her quickly, but Mike stayed seated and pouted.

"Honey come lets go take a shower!"

"No."

"Why not hon?" Jenny was completely taken back by Mike's no, normally he would beat Celia to it, and stay in the shower until all warm water was used up.

"Because I don't want a baby!" Mike looked over at his mother who dropped the cup of coffee she was holding.

"Mike honey, you don't get a baby from taking a shower!" she hugged him to her, forgetting all about her coffee.

"They why where you and daddy trying to get one in your shower?" Mike leaned back looking at Jenny with a frown on his face.

"Uhm Mike, listen what you saw in the shower was just mommy and daddy telling each other that they love each other."

"But you didn't have any cloths one!" Mike was still wearing the frown.

"I know but this is how mommies and daddies sometimes show that they love each other, and when we kiss that is just another way of showing, do you understand?" Mike nodded and walked towards the door and just as he had jumped over the broken mug he turned and looked at Jenny.

"Mommy, went will that baby come you promised us if we left?" Mike ran to his room to get ready for his bath, just as Jethro stepped into the door way looking at Jenny smiling wide.


	13. Take 13

The following day, Celia and Mike were with their parent at the navy yard. They where only there to pick up a few things and Jenny was there too to have the last meeting before summer with SecNav, Gibbs was always right by her side when a good summer was offered, which left the kids at the bullpen.

The first twenty minutes was spent twirling in chairs then sending spitballs in McGee's direction, then suddenly Tony lifted up the magazine he was reading and on the front page a half naked woman was posing. The kids started whispering and that caught the agents attention.

"No you ask!" Celia whispered and pushed her little brother in the direction of Tony.

"Uncle Tony?" Mike started.

"Yeah sport?" Tony looked quickly over at Ziva who was as interested in hearing this as the other two agents where.

"Does that lady want a baby?" Mike asked as he pointed at the magazine Tony was trying to cover.

"Uhm I don't think so kid, I think there will be about 20 million guys all over the world who would be very disappointed if that happened, why do you ask?"

"She is in the shower!" Mike simply stated.

"Yeah?"

"And well yesterday we wanted to bring mommy and daddy coffee in bed and we had gotten out of bed early and tiptoed downstairs and didn't even make a noise when we made the coffee, and when we got back upstairs with it, we walked in to wake up mommy and daddy…" the kid stopped to think about what they then had done.

"Yeah and and?" Tony was at the end of his seat.

"We walked into the bathroom and mommy and daddy was taking a shower!" Celia filled in when Mike failed to finish.

"And they where naked?"

"Yes are you perhaps wearing your swim shorts when you shower?" the seven year old, true replica of the director asked with her hands on her hips.

Tony shook his head and then looked over at McGee who was just as curious as Tony was, then Ziva cut in and squatted down in front of Mike.

"But Mike what does this have to do with a baby?" she looked up at her team mates.

"Mommy said if we got out we would get a baby, and well she was in the shower and that lady is to, so I just thought that maybe that was how babies got here." Mike was looking at Ziva with a question mark written across his forehead.

"Well Mike, that is not how babies get here, by mommy taking a shower ok. And what you saw is just your mommy and daddy showing each other how much they love each other ok." Ziva looked between the two kids and they both nodded and went back to the chairs they previously occupied.

Tony quickly left the bullpen when the kids had told their story. He had a great smirk plastered on his face, as fast as he had disappeared, he came back with a small package.

Just as the kids had found crayons in Gibbs bottom draw and had begun drawing, their parents descended the stairs, smiling and laughing. As they rounded Tony's desk, he stood up and with the smirk still there Jenny lifted an eyebrow and that made Tony hand them his little package.

"Just to help you out with that reproduction." The smirk was still firmly set in place on his face.

"Yes we hear that you are trying for a baby?" Ziva also smirked when both Gibbs and Jenny dropped their coffee cups.

Jenny looked at Gibbs and as she unwrapped Tony's gift, Gibbs kissed her nose. And both laughed out loud when from the package an extra lock emerged.


	14. Take 14

Ok so this is the prize for being the 100th reviewer on these stories, and the winner was:

A coffee story with whatever she wanted was the prize! She hasn't read it yet so I hope this will be satisfying, not only for the winner but for all of you. And this might crack in some more reviews, I mean being the next winner!

Enjoy.

P:s. btw Sophia is the character created for her stories, and it is a wish from the winner side that she would be in it, and I hope I got her right!

***********************************************

A girls night in had quickly turned out as a kiss and tell evening. Jenny had been tricked into inviting Ziva and Abby over for a girl's night only, by Sophia. They had begun by eating dinner, then as Jenny brought them desserts in the living room, Abby cracked out the booze and Sophia lined up for a great big round of truth or truth – she hated the dare part so she had made her own rules, you would only be able to tell the truth and if you mingled it, anyone with knowledge of the right story or details to it would be allowed to interrupt, and the questionnaire was allowed ten questions.

After an hour and a half, the girls had had a little too much to drink.

"So Director, I want to know some secrets!" Abby grinned.

"Secrets? What kind of secrets?"

"Bedroom secrets about the silver fox!" Abby this time pointed at Jenny and winked.

Jenny suddenly sobered up a little "Uh Abby, that is one thing we would like to keep private!" she blushed slightly.

"Nah Jenny, you started a dirty round earlier."

"Yes but that was about each other, this is about Jethro and I think he will prefer that we keep it private." Jenny sighed. None of the women had spotted 3 window lurkers, each of them just peering over the sill. Jethro nodded at Jenny's comment and took a sip of his coffee.

"I told you DiNozzo, Jenny would never tell on me! Gibbs whispered, but was soon disappointed.

"Come on Director, I won't tell that you told!" Abby whined

"I will not tell you everything ok, if I think it is way too much information then I will shut up and you will respect it ok!" she pointed at Abby, knowing she would be the one to push. She immediately received a nod from the Goth.

"Ok, uhm is the silver fox the undressed or un-dresser?" Abby smirked.

"That's as much a question about me as him Abbs!" Jenny quirked an eyebrow and receive raised shoulders and an urging face. "Fine he is the un-dresser!" Abby clapped her hands together and outside, the three guys was looking at each other, Gibbs not believing that Jenny told on him.

"Nice, God, bad, slobby or dry kisser?"

"God, very good indeed!" a smile spread over Jen's face as she remembered this morning.

"Morning, noon or night?"

"What?" Jenny was lost; she didn't see how this connected to bedroom secrets.

"You know, does he want to do it mornings, noon or nights?" Abby explained and got an 'oh' from Ziva's direction.

"That's too personal." Jenny exclaimed and crossed her arms over her chest, and outside the window Gibbs smirked and nodded, and DiNozzo was sad he didn't get that information.

But just as Abby's face fell into a sad expression Sophia cut in "Morning, noon, evening, night. They don't care; I'm just saying rabbits watch out you has got your competition in this house!" Sophia delivered the information flat and dry, not even looking up at Jenny as she gasped, and outside the window McGee was relieved of his coffee as he dropped it.

Abby laughed heartily as she heard Sophia's share her experience with the two of them.

"Thank you Sophia, just what we needed to know. Now maybe I should ask you this instead of the director – but is he a screamer?" Abby leaned forward as she asked.

"Enough I think you've all learned more than necessary about Jethro and myself!" A blushing Jennifer Shepard said as she rose from her seat and moved out of the living room, presumably to use the restroom, and as the girls heard the door click, their attention turned back to the young girl who apparently held all information.

When Gibbs heard Jenny cut the information stream about him or them as it turned out, he was relieved but then he noticed the girls waiting, waiting for Jenny to be far enough away to get the answer to the question, he hid his head in his hands as he noticed Sophia's smirk, Tony's smile and McGee's wide open eyes.

"No Gibbs is not a screamer, but Jenny is, Gibbs is a moaner, and a loud one. And please don't tell them this but I move the bed out from the wall just a few inches I'm tired of the pounding of it against the wall wakes me up in the middle of the night!"

All mouths dropped both inside and outside the house, and the last two coffee mugs outside hit the snow down below, slowly melting it as the information sunk in.

*********************************************************************

**Hope you enjoyed it!!!**


	15. Take 15

**I thought I should treat you all to a little something, so because I am leaving for vacation in less than 24 hours I thought you should have a tiny little coffee story more.**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

****************************************************************************************************************

The elegant swoosh of the doors to autopsy sounded again and made him turn around, thinking it would be Ducky with news for him. But instead of Ducky, Jenny came through the doors, smiling when she noticed him.

"Jethro I didn't expect you down here?" Jenny said as she looked around the sterile room.

"Nobody but us down here Jen, I'm waiting for Duck to get here." He stretched out his hand towards her.

"Oh God Jethro I've missed you!" she hugged him close to her.

"I've missed you more Jen!" he leaned back enough to be able to kiss her.

He turned them around so that her back was pressed up against the autopsy table, as he pushed more into her, she had to lean back some more, and as her back swayed over the table top they tilted over Gibbs coffee, spilling it's contence out over it and sending it to the floor.

Neither of them cared for the coffee dripping to the floor, they were caught up in each other, finally getting to feel and taste each other again. They had both been caught up with work for the past week and had been too exhausted to sneak around trying to meet, and they had even been to tired or home to late to even consider going to each other's house.

Gibbs ran a hand up her body, to end in her hair, grabbing a full fist of it, holding her to him. While the other hand were caressing her side. Her hands were kneading his back softly. She could feel his arousal press into her, and knew that he could hear and feel that she was matching his with her own. They tasted each other from all angles and were really enjoying this moment.

A moment that were quickly interrupted by the ding from the elevator. They jumped apart, and Jenny quickly noticed Jethro's spilled coffee and began whipping it up, and Gibbs grabbed Jen's case files and began reading one, and they looked close to normal when Ducky walked into autopsy.

"Jethro. Director. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he walked straight over to the sink.

"Well I was just waiting for you to tell me something from or on our victim?" Gibbs sounded professional, but he still felt shaky and could still feel Jen's lips on his.

"And I just need your signature on these reports." Jenny sounded innocent and handed Ducky a pen after dropping the paper, she had just used, in the bin.

"I have no news for you Jethro, FBI wants their coroner to supervise me, so come back in a few hours!" Ducky explained as he signed Jen's papers.

Both Jenny and Jethro nodded their thanks and began walking towards the doors, when Ducky's voice stopped them.

"Jethro? The Directors lipstick looks good on you!"


	16. Take 16

Jenny was standing in the kitchen preparing for dinner, Celia was sitting at the table finishing her homework, when the door to the backyard was thrown open and Mike came running in.

"Mike, shoes!" Jenny ordered and noticed the eye roll she got.

"Yes mom!" the eight year old said and kicked his shoes outside and then continued in side and upstairs, just as he ran out of the kitchen he almost ran into his father.

"Whoa sport, take it easy!" Jethro said after him, and entered the kitchen looking down at what Celia was doing "Princess, take an extra look at that!" he said and pointed to her calculations.

"Where have you been?" Jenny questioned as he rounded the counter and kissed her briefly.

"Out!" was all he said with a smirk.

"Really Jethro, I would never have guessed!" the sarcasm was easily detected.

"Yes really, I happen to be good at remembering dates, so I had something I needed to go pick up!" he looked very satisfied.

"Are you happy with yourself that you can remember our anniversary?" she shot up an eyebrow.

"Yup!" he hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

They stood like that for a long time just small talking when Mike came back into the kitchen with a ball in his hands, he stood dribbling it with his hands "Dad you wanna go play with me?"

"Mike don't do that inside, please!" Jenny said softly and place her coffee cup on the table.

"Yep sure come on lets go play son!" Gibbs grabbed the ball and waited for Mike to put his shoes on, but Gibbs couldn't wait to play so he started playing around with the ball and suddenly lost it and watched on as the ball hit first the table Celia was sitting at and then the counter and then directly on Jenny's coffee, resulting in the cup tumbling to the floor smashing and sending broken porcelain and coffee all over the floor.

"Jethro, no playing ball inside, you are worse than the kids!" Jenny shook her head.


	17. Take 17

Jenny emerged from the bathroom still wrapped up in the sheet from the bed, she smirked towards the man on the bed.

"Jethro, seriously could you try and do without that for just, let me see an hour?" Jenny questioned as she noticed him sitting, butt naked enjoying a cup of coffee.

"I actually just went two and a half hour without coffee!" he looked at her almost offended.

"Oh stop that!" she smiled and place one hand on her hip.

"You look cute like that!" he rose the cup towards her before taking a new sip of the hot liquid.

"Like what?" she looked down herself.

"The tough director of NCIS, standing in my bedroom, naked, in my sheets, when she probably should be home reviewing casefiles." He joked.

Jenny walked over to the unoccupied side of the bed and sat down while beginning to put on her watch and other jewelry "I can easily leave if that's what you want Jethro!"

He quickly placed the cup on the other nightstand and flipped her down on her back straddling her in no time, pinning her arms over her head. "I will never let you leave me again!" he kissed her deeply, and when she tried to free her hands from his grip he only tightened it and deepened the kiss further.

After a couple of minutes they came up for air, Jenny smirked up at him and looked down at his mouth, and unconsciously she licked her lips and it didn't go unnoticed by him.

"You want that coffee?" he asked

"Uhm yes please!" she tried once more to get loose and his grip just tightened.

"And you asked me to lay off?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Jethro, we are trying to do this secretly and now you are marking my wrists, and believe me Abby will be able to pull off a fingerprint! Even without me knowing." she smiled as he let her go, but stayed on top of her, and was shocked when she flipped over underneath him and with the speed of lightning she had his mug in her hands and took a sip from the hot beverage.

"You could have asked?" he said "Now hand it back!" but he received a shaking head as answer. "Jen I need my coffee!"

"Then come and get it!" she suggested and held it out in her arms full length, and just as Jethro almost reached it, she dropped it to the floor looking up at him innocently "Ups!"

"You are going to pay for that, and make me a new cup!" he pulled the sheets of her body and immediately joined their bodies, receiving a deep moan.

"I'll give you anything you want as long as you make me pay like this!" she panted and he repeatedly moved inside her.

Both of them hitting the ultimate climax while coffee stains was beginning to form on the rug, but neither of the lovers noticed, they only had eyes for each other.


	18. Take 18

Gibbs tiptoed through the front door, knowing that he might wake up his baby girl when he came home during lunch hours. Celia was now a little more than three months old, and had a pattern that was so easy to read, both parents was so in sync with her so if she woke up just five minutes later than usual or earlier for that matter they were either impatient or shocked.

Gibbs knew that Celia for sure would be asleep now, and he had a little problem with some of Jenny's papers. He tiptoed upstairs and looked into the nursery, and saw his baby lying with closed fists up over her head and deep asleep, he soundlessly closed the door and tiptoed to his and Jen's bedroom and pushed the door open, only to find the room empty. Then he went through the other rooms upstairs before descending down the stairs and walked to the living room and also came up empty handed, then he walked to the kitchen and heard Jenny small talking to herself in the laundry room.

He walked over and leaned against the door frame, looking at her moving to the music softly playing from the stereo, she was folding laundry, a sight he never thought he would ever see. He smirked, first of the thought that her radar must be off since she hadn't indicated at all that she knew he was there and then from the thought that formed inside his head. He pushed of the door frame and in two long strides he pressed his body up against hers as well as pressing her into the tumble dryer.

"Oh my God Jethro you scared the living sh….yes you know out of me!" she leaned back into his body, and gave a soft moan as his hands brushed over her body.

"I know, you look so great doing this!" he kissed his way up and down her neck.

"Don't get use to it, it is only until Noemi comes back from vacation!" she turned in his arms and kissed him fully on the lips, slowly leaning back against the dryer, pulling him closer.

Their kisses got deeper and deeper and neither noticed the lack of air for the time being but only each other, still holding half an ear on the baby upstairs.

"Jen, don't move like you did, it is way too sexy!" he said as he began hiking her skirt up around her waist.

"Jethro Celia is upstairs." Jenny moaned.

"Exactly Jen, she is upstairs!" he kissed her again forgetting all about the papers, as he slide a hand into her panties.

"Jethro!" she shrieked as he suddenly lifted her up on the dryer while pulling of the panties.

As they began to move as one, so did the dryer.

All the movements the dryer created, send both of them into overdrive, Gibbs grabbed the shelve behind Jenny's head for leverage, as he plunged himself harder into her. His other hand was entwined in her hair and holding their faces as close as possible. The closeness not only resulted in deep, passionate kisses but also in the fact that neither of them noticed Jenny's coffee cup had tipped and the coffee was spilling down into the clean, neatly folded laundry situated on the washing machine.


	19. Take 19

**Hello all - I hope you haven't forgotten about these small coffee drabbles! But my beloved pink computer had the flu - really bad! Virus ALL OVER! Just a side note - Facebook has a lot of them, don't open everything folks. But now I have it back and finally I can post some more!**

**I hope it hasn't been too long a wait - coz I still write these and now has about 30 so.... **

**Enjoy!**

*********************************************************************************************************

Jenny was standing in front of the mirror trying to adjust the very tight dress she had picked out last night as her look for today's tea party at the White House. But with the small baby bump right in her midsection and the small enlargement of her bust area it wasn't all that easy to get this warm olive green, knee length, square cut neckline, small sleeved dress to sit right, finally she had to give up.

"Jethro?" Jenny called out as she fastened the necklace around her.

"Yup." Was the mumbled reply.

"Please help me here I can't seem to twist this around and get it to sit perfectly."

"Whoa Jen, you look smashing!"

"You don't need to do that, I am not mad anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"I was just telling you what I read and 3-4 cups of coffee a day in your condition is ok, IF you are not also taking in caffeine through other things that is simply why I cut it down to 1-2!" Jethro stated and stepped all the way into the bedroom.

"I know and I'm sorry for getting loud and bitchy when and where I did!" she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Now what do you want me to do, you look amazing."

"Oh if you could just twist the hem of the dress while I do it here then I will be able to smooth it down the rest of the way." Gibbs placed his coffee mug on the nightstand and kneeled in front of his wife, they together twisted her dress to her satisfaction and she could smooth it down.

"Much better." Jenny said as she turned in front of the mirror again, Jethro came up behind her and put his arms around her midsection resting a hand and a coffee mug on her slightly showing belly.

"You look absolutely eatable!" Gibbs kissed her neck.

"Jethro please I need to cut down on coffee and then you come and dangle in right in front of my face, you know what you should sympathize with me and cut down as well."

"I can't Jen, I have it running through my veins." He kissed her shoulder.

"Fine you know what you do the next pregnancy and then I will dangle all the things you can't have right in front of you all the time!" the hormones was a big player in these outbursts and she knew it but it made Gibbs listen so it was ok with her.

"Jenny breath please, you can have a sip later but you've already had 2½ cup today and that is past the limit I told you about, plus we both know that this teaparty will not end out in tea for you." Gibbs tried to reason when suddenly his mug was pushed out of his hand and it ended up on the floor right in front of them, and they both burst out laughing.

"See even our child agrees with me on this, listen to what we say Jethro."

"That little one in there must be a girl, a boy would never humiliate his father like that." Gibbs kneeled in front of Jenny, cursing when he placed his knee right in the coffee on the rug. He kissed the small baby belly Jenny had and smiled up at her.

"Oh great Jethro now we will have to find you a new outfit. Jenny looked at his coffee stained pants.

**********************************************************************************************

Hope you liked - even though it has been a long wait.


	20. Take 20

Not really satisfied with the ending - but I know you will forgive me!!!

Disclaimer: Definately not mine. Only the added family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny walked out through the backdoor into the garden where she found her husband, kids and their friends, trying to agree on the color of the boat Gibbs had built outside for the kids to play on. But trying to get two girls at the age of 6 to agree with two boys at the age of 5 was a task in itself, and Jenny smirked at the sounds of Pink and Blue being shouted again and again. Gibbs was standing with his back to her, but she knew he knew she was there.

When the girls started stomping the ground and Gibbs sighs got louder, she decided to help him out, and walked over to them. Both kids spotted her the second she began moving.

"Mommy, isn't it true that because I'm the oldest I get to pick the color?" Celia whined

"But I'm a boy and a boat is a toy for boys so I get to pick?" Mike defended.

Jenny ignored her kids bickering until she had given Gibbs a kiss, then she turned to them. "Kids, I have been listening to you two fighting over who gets to pick the color for about two weeks now, and now that it is finally out of the basement and actually in the garden, and you are still fighting, I will pick!" Gibbs eyes widened as the kids looked at each other and nodded, returned their attention to her again and waiting for her decision.

"Uhm ok, so the boat we will paint green because that is my favorite color, the boats house we will paint blue like your dad's eyes, and the roof we will paint Purple because it is Celia's favorite color and the railing we will paint orange because it's Mikes favorite color and everything else we will paint yellow! Ok kids?" Jenny looked at them all four quizzically, and quickly received nods all the way around even from Gibbs. She walked back over to the porch, and picked up Gibbs's coffee and sipped it, grimacing from the bad taste.

"Jethro you build beautiful boats, but you are a terrible coffee maker?" she shook her head at him and leaned up giving him a small kiss.

"That is why I married you, so you could make the good coffee!"

"Oh so it wasn't just for my body or mind you took me, but for my coffee making skills?" Gibbs nodded and reached out for the cup, but as he reached forward he instead of grabbing the cup he knocked it out of her hands and the coffee spilled out onto the grass.

"Mommy don't you think we should paint something on the boat coffee brown instead of the grass, it is much prettier when it is green?" Celia questioned and smiled at her parents' who was standing in a tight embrace.


	21. Take 21

She had willingly thrown him down in his basement to build on his newly started boat while she got the kids settled for the night. And about an hour later he faintly heard the door open and jenny's bare feet walking down the stairs. He didn't look up from his spot, but just softly spoke to her.

"Watch your step honey I just dropped a glass."

"Oh Jethro what if the kids had wandered down here?"

"Jen they are three and two they don't wander down here, but I want to be able to play with you later so don't get hurt." He whipped his hands on the rag besides him as he crawled out from under the boat, then he spotted her on the last step of the stairs with two cups of coffee in her hands and lifted eyebrows "You my darling wife is a lifesaver, coffee is just what I need." He took a cup from her and sipped it. Then he looked up at her "What?"

"You want to play later, so that is why you are concerned for my wellbeing because you want your male urges satisfied?"

"No I am concerned for MY wellbeing that is why I warned you, because if you got hurt by something in my messy basement I will be a dead man." He laughed.

"Well then carry me to the workbench you are wearing shoes I'm not!" So she said so he did. When he placed her down he kept standing between her legs and rested his hands on the top of her hips.

"Are they both asleep?" he lifted a hand and brushed against her cheek.

"Yes, Mike was easy. He fell asleep as soon as I put him down. But Celia insisted on the fact that she didn't need sleep." Jenny laughed and raised her cup to sip her coffee.

"I've missed you terribly today!" He whispered and removed her cup from her hands, she quickly cupped his face and they shared a passionate kiss that left them breathless.

"You could have called me, I am very busy this time of the year and you know it!" she tilted her head at him.

"I know that is why I didn't call, because that would mean that I slowed down your work process and then I wouldn't get you home in time to play!" he smirked and leaned in and kissed her again. He tried to deepen the kiss but she wouldn't let him. She wanted to be in complete control or she knew she would end up with sawdust in places she didn't even wanted to think about. His hands started wandering, and when she tried to grab his hands to still them she instead got pinned to the shelves behind her.

"Uhm Jethro lets take this someplace else, I don't want to shake sawdust out of my thong." She moaned in his ear.

"Uhm Jen seriously did you have to tell me what kind of underwear you are wearing!" he groaned "look at what it does to me!" he indicated downwards.

"Oh poor you, but who says that just because I say thong that that is what I'm wearing!" she lifted her eyebrows challenging him.

"That's it, we are going upstairs!" He yanked her of the work bench and threw her over his shoulder, resulting in both cups of coffee ended up on the floor smashed to pieces and the coffee mixing with the huge amount of sawdust on the floor. But both adult couldn't care less, as their mixed laughter was heard throughout the house.


	22. Take 22

"Mom look how high up I am!" Mike yelled.

"Oh sweetheart please be careful, I don't like it when you crawl that high up, you know it." Jenny said while shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at her son.

"Relax Jen, he won't fall believe me, he is good at that!" Gibbs pulled his wife back into his embrace and hugged her to him, his hands was softly placed on her baby bump.

"Uhm… what made you suggest a picnic?" she twisted her neck so she could look up at him.

"Celia asked me about what animals we would find in the forest, a couple of months ago, and I actually had trouble answering, so I told her that when the weather was warm enough for an all day out, sitting on the ground kind of thing we would have a picnic and she could find some animals or some prints at least!" Gibbs explained as he fed her a piece of pineapple.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Celia came running

"What princess?"

"I think I saw a bear or something!"

"Believe me Celia, you didn't see a bear, your imagination is as wild as your mothers!" Gibbs winked at Jenny.

"Hey!" both of his girls cried out.

"Celia I think you've chased down animals enough for one day why don't you go play with Mike, we'll be leaving in about an hour." Jethro informed.

Celia ran off without any more protest, to play with her little brother.

"I don't have a wild imagination!" Jenny sat up and pouted, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Oh yes you do, remember that time we were on a stakeout and you thought that there were.." the rest was muffled by Jenny's hand covering his mouth. She pushed him back on the picnic blanket and landed on top of him, partly sideways, laughing.

"that will be quite sufficient, Agent Gibbs!" Jenny lovingly placed her lips on his.

Jethro framed her face while returning her kiss. After a short amount of time he sat them back up, brushing away her hair that had fallen into her eye, looked her body over once and smiled.

"Not that I am complaining, you know I love seeing you pregnant, but aren't you growing fast this time?" He reached out to pick up his coffee cup.

"Yes I am, but it is the third pregnancy and…" Jenny paused and looked at Jethro.

"and what?" he took a sip of coffee and placed the cup besides him

"and I guess you just get the bump faster when there are two!" Jenny smirked at the shocked expression on Gibbs's face.

He didn't even notice that the cup slowly was slipping from his hands. And soon the coffee was no longer in the cup but was staining the picnic blanket.


	23. Take 23

So I got back into coffee mood – and here is the next journey down coffee lane – thanks to JibbsGal1 for the beta on this. I got a head full of new coffeeideas so more will pop up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING – well of course my home and such but anything related to NCIS nope.

oooooOOOOOooooo

It was actually quite late on this Sunday morning, considering Jenny and Jethro were snuggling up in bed still even though the clock read almost 9 am. But they hadn't heard their kids yet which could be both good and bad. They decided on staying put just a little while longer before going to the kids' rooms and either finding them still asleep or destroying the house or covering up their disaster.

"Mmmhh, do you know how much I am enjoying this?" Jethro asked as he placed a kiss beneath his wife's ear.

"I can feel how much you are enjoying it!" Jenny giggled.

"That is just the aftermath of last night or my dream about you - I don't know which!"

"You're cuddling your wife and telling her that you get exited by a dream you've had about her and not the solid warm body you have in your arms?"

"Noooo, but you always say that I don't have a chance in the mornings over the weekend so I might as well try to distract myself. Unless you will make an exception?" He ran a hand slowly down her body, running beneath the covers.

Jenny turned in his arms and looked up at him. "If you promise to be fast and quiet, I might make an excep…" that was as far as Jenny got in her speech before Jethro not only covered her lips with his own, but also her body. They hadn't had time being just the two of them for a long time. The night before was pure luck; the kids had been playing outside most of the day and that had tired them out enough to fall asleep pretty early. Otherwise whenever they had planned on being alone, something had come up.

Jethro slowly moved down Jenny's body, trailing kisses all the way. He slid one strap of her slip off her shoulder and kissed the swell of the half exposed breast, retrieving a soft moan from her lips. Just as he moved back to her lips and slowly began a deep, passionate kiss - and while his hands busied themselves with divesting their scarce amount of clothing - their bedroom door was opened and two kids came in each carrying a small tray.

Jenny threw Jethro off of her so hard that he almost ended up on the floor.

"Kids what are you doing?" Jenny tried to get her slip back on, but with no luck, so she quickly stopped trying. As the kids approached the bed, both Jenny and Jethro had composed themselves enough to see what they came in with on the trays.

"You were sleeping when we woke up, and we thought we would make you coffee," Celia explained.

"Celia, are you telling me that you two were downstairs fooling around with hot water without waking me or Daddy?" Jenny practically screamed.

"Nothing wrong happened," Celia argued.

"That is so not the point; you know you are not allowed to do such a thing!" Jenny argued back.

"Jen stop, nothing wrong happened and we got coffee served in bed. Mike, come here buddy, let me taste your coffee!"

Mike moved slowly towards his father's side of the bed, making sure not to spill one single drop. Gibbs picked up the cup Mike was carrying and motioned for Jenny to do the same with Celia's. She rolled her eyes and picked up the cup while still trying to keep the sheet secured around her as to not reveal her nakedness.

"Well Buddy, Princess thank you so much for the coffee," Gibbs said smiling.

"Aren't you going to taste it Daddy?" Mike asked.

"Oh of course I am, bud. Just wanted to wait until I was….uhm….ready to get out of bed, you know like have a good start. You know like when you have cereal for breakfast, and you don't eat in your bed right?" Gibbs reasoned, and Mike smiled, wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Meanwhile Gibbs leaned towards Jenny a little and whispered, "It's cold, hon."

"Well you and Mommy often has Noemi bring you coffee in bed. Please taste," Celia tried.

Gibbs drew in a huge breath 'Okay fine Princess, here goes!" But the bad taste of cold water that had just run through a filter with ground coffee in it hit him harder than expected. Gibbs ended up twisting too fast to spit out the coffee in the glass on his nightstand that he knocked the coffee cup Jenny was holding out of her hand and the cold coffee water soaked the sheet.

"Ugh Jethro!" Jenny yelped.

"It really tasted bad!"

"You didn't like the coffee, Daddy?" Celia's small voice asked.

"Oh honey, Daddy loved the coffee, and I did too but unfortunately Daddy twisted a little too fast because the water was a little too cold honey. How about we make a deal? You two never make coffee again unless Daddy, Noemi or Mommy are watching you and you two hurry downstairs and you get to watch cartoons AND eat breakfast in the living room today?" Jenny tried while holding the wet sheet out from her body in and angle that still covered her.

The two kids screamed in excitement and hurried out of their parents' bedroom. Mike slammed the door as he was the last one out.

"Jethro bad or not bad, you still managed to spill coffee all over my side of the bed!" Jenny accused.

"Then come over here and share my side, and I will make you forget that terrible coffee." He pulled her over and kissed her deeply, making her remember where the were before they got interrupted.


	24. Take 24

Jenny was drumming her fingers on the window in the car from the airport; she had been in London for almost two weeks. It had been two annoying weeks. Gibbs had caught a case only 3½ hours before their plane was to depart from D.C., and they were supposed to have two weeks of "freedom." Two weeks where they could be lovers or at least the couple they didn't want people to know about, just yet.

Yes, of course there had been tons of speculation going on in the newspapers but also around the office, thanks to DiNozzo and Abby. Well, she smiled to herself, they hadn't exactly been careful around the office during the late hours. More than one maintenance man has gotten a crazy explanation as to why the fancy director was in the room with the cleaning supplies and agent Gibbs.

She had called Gibbs right before they boarded the plane 6½ hours ago. He'd had a busy two weeks, closed the case he caught on the way out the door, along with a cold case and a new one he got just 3 days ago. She had joked that he hadn't had time to miss her at all, he had grunted in the other end.

"_I know how you feel, Jethro – don't think I haven't missed being with you."_

"_Jenny, just get that ass on the plane and come home. Hearing your voice is not exactly helping me out here," Gibbs practically moaned._

"_Well I'm sorry I thought this would be pleasant for you, just so you know I'll be home in about 6 hours and that I will expect you to be a gentleman when I arrive home."_

"_A gentleman huh?" _

"_Yes, a gentleman – and I mean in a real old fashion way."_

"_I'll ask permission to rip of your clothes – that enough of a gentleman for you?" he smirked._

"_No, you will know that I am tired when I get home and I can't promise that I can pick up where our last phone conversation ended, but you will also be aware that I most likely would love it if you will pull me into your arms and just let me rest."_

A smile spread over Jenny's lips as she remembered Gibbs's grunting that just got louder when she had stated her requests. She lifted the coffee cup to her lips and emptied it. Oh she was looking forward to a real cup of coffee again – and by real she meant the cup Gibbs made for them each morning. Six months into their secret relationship, and they were mainly staying at her house, mostly because it was easier for him to sneak in alone than for her to sneak in herself and at least two detail members. They hardly ever slept apart anymore; neither of them liked it. Of course it happened but they tried to avoid it. These two weeks they should have been able to be wrapped up in each other every minute they had the chance, but now they ended up reduced to text messages and emails, plus two chances of phone-sex, but it wasn't something that could compare to real sex.

Jenny started smiling wider – she felt the car turn down her street, and right now she knew she would not regret anything in the morning. Finally stopping in front of her own house, Melvin opened the door for her as Steve unlocked the front door – they knew when Gibbs was inside the house they didn't need to take a look around inside – he'd have that covered.

Jenny hurried up the stairs, while partially undressing herself – she could see the light under the door of the bedroom. She almost kicked the door in.

"So I heard from the fairy godmother that somebody was climbing the walls!"

"She is not lying, that fairy girl." Gibbs smirked and took a sip of his coffee, sitting there so confident in nothing but boxers and their sheet, drinking coffee.

She popped open the last button on her shirt, and kicked of her skirt revealing her newest lingerie. Jenny leaned against the doorframe "Do you wanna have sex?

Gibbs stared dumbfounded at her, dropped his coffee, and let it fall to the floor "So much for being tired!" he mumbled before jumping of the bed and grabbing her around the waist, kissing her senseless.


End file.
